Un accidente de avión
by Ceniza Tareth
Summary: Todo parecía ir bien en la vida del pequeño detective. Hasta que sucedió el accidente. Un accidente que terminó en tragedia.


Cuando finalmente llegó a la agencia, la noche se había apoderado ya de la ciudad. El niño caminaba como un autómata por la calle, dando un paso tras otro sin detenerse, pero sin verdadero interés por dar el siguiente ni llegar a ninguna parte. De hecho, no quería llegar. Porque sabía que allí se encontraría con ella, que estaría pegada al teléfono, llamando una y otra vez a alguien que nunca respondería, llamando una y otra vez preocupada y probablemente con lágrimas en los ojos. Y él simplemente no quería verla así.

No había llorado, ni siquiera había derramado una sola lágrima, a pesar de que en verdad deseaba hacerlo, a pesar de que en verdad estaba triste.

La noticia le había caído encima como una jarra de agua fría y aún había tardado un par de minutos en reproducir todo, en asimilarlo.

Ellos no tendrían por qué haber estado allí, fue solo una casualidad. Ni él les había pedido que vinieran ni ellos tenían verdaderos motivos para hacerlo, "solo iban de visita" había dicho ella con su voz risueña y cantarina. Lo último que había respondido ante las ilusiones de la mujer fue un simple "vale". Realmente no le importaba mucho lo que ellos dos hicieran, aunque sí era verdad que hacía mucho que no los veía, sobre todo a él.

Fue todo una casualidad, todo un desgraciado accidente. Un accidente que había acabado en tragedia.

Estaba en casa del profesor cuando escuchó la noticia por primera vez, al principio no ató cabos ni se paró a pensar en lo que significaba. Estaba demasiado pendiente del nuevo juego que les había presentado el profesor aquella mañana de domingo. A su alrededor, los niños gritaban emocionados ante el invento que no paraba de hacer ruido, mientras Haibara observaba todo desde la cocina, sentada en la larga mesa que hacía a la vez de pared para separar ambas habitaciones, y sorbiendo una taza de café. El niño de gafas miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios al grupos de niños que tanto había llegado a apreciar, mientras le dirigía un par de miradas al profesor, reconociendo en aquel "nuevo" invento un prototipo que le había presentado a él y a Ran hacía ya diez años y que él mismo, con cierto apoyo de su padre, le había ayudado a crear. El anciano a su lado sonreía con la mano tras la nuca, sonrojado por las alabanzas y cumplidos de los niños, al tiempo que se reía por dentro a causa de las miradas del pequeño detective y una gota de sudor bajaba por su sien. Sabiéndose seguro, ya que el niño no podía desvelar esa información sin exponerse ante el curioso instinto de la liga juvenil de detectives.

—¡Profesor! —Gritó Genta una vez hubo perdido por enésima vez contra Mitsuhiko. —Este juego es genial pero… ¡Nosotros le habíamos pedido que nos hiciera un monopatín como el de Conan!

—¡Eso, eso! —Corroboraron los otros dos mientras dejaban el juego y asentían con la cabeza.

El profesor intentó calmarlos, alegando que un monopatín era demasiado peligroso, ganándose así una queja común.

—¡Pero Conan-kun tiene uno! —Gritó Ayumi al tiempo que daba patadas en el suelo.

—¡Eso es cierto! ¿Por qué solo Conan? Él también es un niño ¡¿Acaso no es peligroso para él también?! —Mitsuhiko había dado en el clavo y es que, desde su punto de vista, su argumento era infalible. El profesor solo pudo mirar al detective en busca de ayuda, comprobando con horror que este se había marchado con Haibara y lo había dejado tirado a su suerte.

Desde la cocina, la joven castaña observaba divertida a los niños y al muchacho a su lado, alternativamente. El niño de gafas sonreía feliz y la científica pudo notar cierto brillo en sus ojos que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía.

—Te ves feliz. —Comentó mientras se llevaba la taza a la boca y bebía los últimos restos de su café.

El detective la miró extrañado y luego sonrió.

—Supongo —Dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla a su lado y observaba la escena (donde los niños ya había empezado a subírsele encima al profesor). Después se pensó mejor su respuesta y añadió —Probablemente.

Las últimas semanas habían sido tranquilas: No habían tenido ni un solo caso, y aunque eso afectara a la precaria economía de su casa, significaba que de alguna manera los asesinatos habían cesado. Él era un detective y adoraba los misterios, pero conocía la valía de la vida humana y prefería no tener trabajo que encontrarse un asesinato allá a donde iba.

Las cosas en casa también estaban tranquilas: el tío había tenido que volver a su arduo trabajo de encontrar gatos y comprobar infidelidades, ya que el cheque de dinero que Kisaki-sensei les enviaba todos los meses apenas llegaba para pagar los gastos de sus numerosas cervezas diarias. De esta forma, Ran había conseguido que su padre trabajara y al mismo tiempo llegar demasiado cansado a casa como para ocurrírsele salir a emborracharse y a malgastar su escaso dinero. El pequeño a veces se preguntaba cómo se mantenía aquella casa antes de llegar él y los casos comenzaran a rodear al tío ante su cada vez más famosa pose del "Kogoro el durmiente", ¿quien se iba a imaginar que el actual conocido como el mejor detective de Japón solo dormía plácidamente mientras un niño resolvía los casos por él?

Las cosas con Ran, de alguna manera, también estaban mejor. Trataba de llamarla todas las noches, antes de irse a dormir, aunque eso supusiera un peligro de que lo descubriera alguna vez hablando por una pajarita en la habitación continua a la suya, o en el baño (que era su segunda opción cuando el tío se encontraba en la habitación, roncando como si le fuera el alma en ello). Lo había cogido como un hábito y la verdad es que había dado resultado: Ran ya no mostraba su continuo semblante triste ni deprimido, sonreía más a menudo y, aunque de vez en cuando no podía evitar preguntarle cuándo volvería, su voz ya no sonaba rota cuando lo hacía.

La organización también había estado parada y aunque eso significase que no podría hacer avances para recuperar su cuerpo, tampoco deseaba volver a vérselas ante aquellos hombres tan pronto. Después de todo, hacía tiempo que añoraba algo de paz y tranquilidad.

Lo que no sabía es que toda esa felicidad estaba a punto de venirse abajo.

De repente la noticia sonó en la tele, la cual habían dejado encendida los niños al salir corriendo a probar el nuevo invento. Ya era la segunda vez que salía en lo que iba de tarde y, de nuevo, el pequeño detective no le prestó atención. No quería oír hablar de accidentes ahora que su vida parecía ir bien.

No fue hasta que la pequeña Ayumi dijo mirando al televisor tristemente:

—Un accidente de avión...

En ese momento algo resonó en su cabeza, y el mensaje le vino de golpe a la memoria:

 _«Shin-chan, adivina qué… tu padre y yo vamos a ir estas vacaciones ahí, podremos pasarlas en familia ¿No estás contento? Hacía tres años que no estábamos juntos en Navidades, así que he conseguido convencer a Yusaku para que vayamos ya que se ha tomado un descanso en su nueva novela. Estoy deseando ver a mi pequeño Shin-chan ^^_

 _Atentamente, Kudo Yukiko XXX »_

Las piezas fueron encajando poco a poco, hasta crear una cruel realidad. Se levantó sin apartar la vista de la televisión y se puso delante de ella, a unos escasos dos metros. Sin apartar su atención de la noticia, deseando que dijeran algo que tirara al traste su deducción, deseando haberse equivocado.

Los niños y el profesor, quien no sabía nada de la visita de los Kudo, lo miraron extrañados, mientras Haibara apretaba fuertemente su taza vacía, deseando por el bien del detective que nada malo hubiera pasado.

Él estaba desmembrando la noticia dato por dato, en busca de una contradicción. Pero todo era irónicamente perfecto, ni un dato salía de esa deducción: La hora del vuelo, el destino, la ciudad de partida…

—"Las causas del accidente todavía son desconocidas" —Decía la voz de la periodista. A su espalda se podía ver una enorme explanada de tierra arrasada y, al fondo de todo, un avión carbonizado que ya poco de avión tenía, sino más bien de esqueleto, de infierno. "Un infierno de metal" no pudo evitar pensar el pequeño mientras la voz de la periodista seguía martilleando su cabeza. —"Se cree que a causa de la tormenta de nieve el avión tuvo ciertos problemas con los motores, perdiendo altitud y de alguna manera provocando una fuga del combustible"—Continuó —"Una auténtica tragedia. No ha sobrevivido ningún pasajero".

De nuevo, las palabras del noticiero ahogaban más sus esperanzas. Y sacó su teléfono, porque ya no podía eludir por más tiempo aquello, debía hacer la llamada. Al otro lado de la línea le respondió alguien hablando inglés y, en el mismo idioma, formuló la pregunta que se llevaría sus últimas esperanzas: "¿Iban o no Kudo Yusaku y Kudo Yukiko en ese avión?"

—¿Quién desea saberlo?— Preguntó el agente del aeropuerto en inglés.

Conan no pensó la respuesta, no se paró a pensar en los peligros que podía suponer decir su nombre a un extraño, ni siquiera pensó en los tres niños que lo miraban preocupados. "¿Quién es Kudo?" escuchó preguntar a Genta. Haibara lo mandó callar con un gesto.

—Kudo Shinichi, su hijo.

La voz al otro lado de la línea solo tardó un par de segundos más en contestar. Y la respuesta fue un rotundo y trágico "Sí".

Algo en su interior se encogió, apresando su corazón. Dolía, dolía mucho.

Murmuró un "Gracias" casi silencioso y bajó el teléfono. Aun tuvo tiempo de escuchar "lo siento" antes de colgar y dejar caer el aparato al suelo.

Notó como el profesor se ponía a su lado y lo miraba preocupado. No hacía falta ser un genio para unir cabos y Ágasa no había tardado mucho en hacerlo. Al igual que Haibara, quien ya había empezado a desalojar la sala, llevándose a los niños de allí.

No lloró, permaneció de pie durante horas, esperando a que la tristeza lo invadiera. Pero aun si se sentía triste, por alguna razón sus ojos se negaban a llorar. No movió ni un solo músculo simplemente se quedó mirando al frente, al televisor que el profesor había apagado y que ahora solo le devolvía un vago y amorfo reflejo de sí mismo.

—Shinichi…— Lo llamó el anciano, quien sí había conseguido llorar y llevaba un buen rato haciéndolo, sin querer ni poder detenerse. Tampoco le hizo caso, solo continuó mirando al frente y pensando, pensando en que ya nunca los volvería a ver, pensando que las últimas palabras que había mantenido con su padre cara a cara habían sido hacía ya más de un año y a su madre, por teléfono, un conformista "vale". Pensando en cuanto los quería y cuanto los echaría de menos.

Las horas pasaron y la Liga juvenil de detectives se marchó a casa. Al poco rato él se movió por primera vez, solo para coger su chaqueta y salir por la puerta, ignorando los gritos del profesor.

Y allí estaba ahora, ante las escaleras de la agencia de detectives, ante lo que había sido su casa en el último año. "En realidad tengo una casa" pensó "una casa que ya nunca volverá a ver a sus dueños".

Miró hacia arriba, al final de las escaleras la luz bajo la puerta estaba encendida, Ran estaba en casa. La agencia parecía desierta, pero no escuchaba los gritos ni ronquidos del tío, por lo que probablemente estuviera por alguna parte de la ciudad, bien trabajando o bien bebiendo, algo que aún hacía de vez en cuando, cuando encontraba las ganas, siempre a escondidas de Ran.

El detective se quedó ante la puerta de casa, debatiéndose entre si debía o no entrar. Tenía sueño, deseaba meterse en cama y no salir en mucho tiempo. Pero si abría esa puerta se encontraría con ella, y eso era lo último que quería en aquel momento, porque no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para mentirle diciendo que "Shinichi-nichan seguro que está bien", porque no era cierto. Su corazón dolía y la sensación de tristeza y soledad lo rodeaba por completo.

Y entonces entró.

El aire caliente del interior de la casa lo invadió al instante, dejándolo momentáneamente embobado, dándose cuenta en ese momento de que estaba congelado. Cerró la puerta intentando no hacer ruido, deseando con toda su alma que nadie acudiera a recibirlo. Pero no fue así. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de quitarse los dos zapaos antes de que ella apareciese por la esquina del pasillo. Tal y como el detective había deducido, sus ojos estaban rojos, sus mejillas mojadas y tenía el teléfono en la mano.

Había pasado toda la tarde desde el accidente, la noticia ya había sido actualizada y la información de que la famosa actriz Kudo Yukiko y el escritor de misterio Kudo Yusaku habían muerto en el accidente era conocida ya por todo el país, si no era por el mundo entero.

—Ran-neechan —La llamó Conan cuando la vio aparecer ante él. Trato de que su voz sonara tranquila y de mostrar una sonrisa inocente, pero no era muy bueno escondiendo sus sentimientos y solo lo consiguió a medias. —¿Qué sucede?

Ella ni siquiera lo saludó, no trató de ocultar sus lágrimas ni fingir igual que el pequeño. Lo soltó de golpe, las palabras que él tanto se temía, como depositando su total confianza en el niño que trataba de mirarla sonriente mientras se calzaba las zapatillas.

—No contesta —Dijo en un susurro, como si eso pudiera explicarlo todo. Y es que, de hecho, podía. —Shinichi no contesta al teléfono.

Conan no pudo evitar una mueca de culpabilidad, porque él mismo había apagado el teléfono precisamente para no tener que contestar, como una excusa para evitarse las palabras "no quiero hablar, no ahora, no así". Aunque fuese injusto, aunque sabía que de esa manera ella no se quedaría tranquila. Estaba seguro que si cogía el teléfono solo sería capaz de quedarse callado mientras ella lloraba, igual que lo había hecho en casa del profesor: callado y quieto, mientras su mente vagaba de un lado a otro, incansable y triste, destrozado por dentro.

Bajó la cabeza y la luz que provenía de la cocina iluminó sus gafas, impidiendo ver sus ojos, los cuales seguían irónicamente secos.

La joven lo notó, de alguna manera percibió que el niño lo sabía, que aquel saludo alegre solo había sido una fachada.

Los hombros hundidos, una pose que jamás pensó que vería en el valiente niño. Mirada gacha y callado, a diferencia de la típica frase de "Shinichi-nichan está bien" que ella realmente esperaba. Igual que siempre, exactamente igual que cuando estaba deprimida y el pequeño trataba de alegrarla de todos los medios posibles. Pero no. Esa vez, Conan-kun no dijo nada, permaneció callado y Ran supo que había cometido un error. Estaba tan preocupada por su amigo de la infancia que había olvidado por completo que el pequeño de gafas también era, aunque lejano, familiar de los Kudo, y que también debía estar triste.

—Conan-kun —Al escuchar su nombre el pequeño alzó la cabeza y clavó su mirada en la de ella. Ran se quedó paralizada al mirar aquellos ojos azules, no estaban rojos ni parecía haber lágrimas en ellos, pero aun así mostraban tristeza. Aquellos ojos le devolvían una mirada exactamente igual a como se imaginaba a Shinichi. Estaba segura de que el detective estaba destrozado por dentro pero que ni siquiera se habría permitido llorar, por orgullo, por ese estúpido orgullo de detective que se le había metido entre ceja y ceja.

Y sin poder evitarlo se agachó al lado del pequeño, lo atrajo hacia sí y lo abrazó al tiempo que empezaba a llorar de nuevo.

Al principio se sobresaltó y se revolvió incómodo, tratando de liberarse de los brazos de la chica. Pero Ran lo apretó aún más fuerte contra sí. La escuchaba llorar justo al lado de su oído y el sentimiento de culpa volvió a aflorar en su corazón.

—Ran-neechan —La llamó sin siquiera corresponder al abrazo. Permaneció, de nuevo, quieto, con ganas de llorar pero sin ser capaz de hacerlo. Cohibido y abrumado por la calidez de sus brazos y el agradable aroma de su pelo. —Está bien —La voz le temblaba —Ran-neechan, no hace falta que llores, todo está bie…

—Conan-kun —Lo interrumpió al tiempo que deshacía el abrazo y lo miraba a los ojos. Ante ese acto el niño no pudo evitar un escalofrío, al perder el calor de aquel cuerpo aferrado al suyo que poco a poco había conseguido desentumecerlo y devolverle el calor que había perdido al permanecer en la puerta, debatiéndose entre entrar o no a casa.

Los ojos de Ran, brillantes a causa de las lágrimas, lo inspeccionaron de arriba abajo.

—Lo siento mucho, Conan-kun —Dijo sin parar de llorar —He sido una insensible, he olvidado por completo tus sentimientos. Perdóname.

—No pasa nada —Dijo intentando imitar su voz de niño mientras negaba con la cabeza. —Yo apenas los conocía, no tengo por qué estar triste —De alguna manera, al referirse a sí mismo como Conan le resultó más sencillo mentir —No tienes que preocuparte por mí, Ran-neechan. De hecho, pareces cansada, deberías irte a dormir. Si Shinichi-nichan llama le avisaré por ti. —Sonrió, o por lo menos lo intentó, al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza.

Había dicho eso, pero no tenía ninguna intención de llamar ni en fingir que lo había hecho. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que hacerlo, pero todavía no era capaz de concretar cuándo. Tan pronto como se sintiera con fuerzas para decirle, usando su propia voz, que todo estaba bien.

—Shinichi—La voz de la joven no sonó ahogada al igual que hasta ahora cuando dijo su nombre. Lo agarró del hombro izquierdo y le obligó a mirarla levantando su barbilla con la otra mano. El pequeño se quedó congelado al escucharla decir eso. —Eres como él, Conan-kun —El Kudo Shinichi de su interior suspiró aliviado, sabiendo su secreto a salvo y comprendiendo que, por suerte, no había razón para asustarse. —Realmente os parecéis tanto…

Ran lo abrazó otra vez, provocando que se sobresaltase. De nuevo, la embriagadora sensación de tener cerca a la mujer que amaba lo invadió, pero su corazón estaba demasiado enterrado en tinieblas como para permitirse un leve sonrojo.

—Shinichi tampoco está llorando ahora mismo. —Dijo susurrando en su oído y sin soltarlo, al contrario, lo atrajo más hacia sí —Lo sé. Lo conozco bien —Continuó —Probablemente se haya quedado callado, mirando un punto ciego y sin derramar una sola lágrima —Calló durante unos segundos, sollozando y respirando entrecortadamente. El pequeño pudo sentir que algunas lágrimas mojaban su ropa a la altura de sus hombros. Algunas se filtraron en el tejido y llegaron a su piel, resbalando por ella hasta llegar a su espalda, donde el brazo de la joven lo apretaba cada vez más contra ella —Sabía que no me cogería el teléfono —Suspiró —lo sabía muy bien. Pero tenía que intentarlo, me hubiera odiado a mí misma toda la vida si no lo hubiera hecho. Porque tengo algo que decirle, algo muy importante, algo que también debes escuchar, Conan-kun.

Ran soltó un brazo de su espalda y lo subió a su cabeza, para acariciarle el pelo tiernamente. Un millar de sensaciones lo abrumaron y despejaron momentáneamente las capas más superficiales de las tinieblas de su corazón. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la tierna caricia que por un instante le hizo olvidar todo a su alrededor.

—Escúchame, Conan-kun, y escúchame bien porque quiero que me hagas caso. Tanto tú como Shinichi. —Hizo una pausa y tomó aire profundamente —Estar triste no es un pecado y a veces uno necesita exteriorizar sus sentimientos para que las personas a su alrededor puedan ayudarlos y apoyarlos. Te está permitido llorar, Conan-kun, tanto a ti como a Shinichi. "No hace falta que te guardes tus lágrimas, déjalas salir. Nadie va a juzgarte por ello" —Aunque no pudo verlo, de alguna manera, el pequeño supo que la joven había sonreído al decir aquellas palabras —Eso era lo que quería decirle a Shinichi, pero ahora te lo digo a ti también.

"Te está permitido llorar"

Son solo un montón de palabras, palabras que resonaron dentro del detective con fuerza. "Le estaba permitido llorar" sonrió al pensar eso. "Tanto a ti como a Shinichi" ¿Él también? Podía darse por aludido, ¿verdad? Sí, ella lo había dejado muy claro. No solo le estaba dando permiso al niño de siete años que seguía estrechando con fuerza, sino también al adolescente que había en el interior de aquel cuerpo reducido. Volvió a sonreír.

Y como si aquello hubiese sido todo lo que había necesitado a lo largo del día, solo eso, el permiso para poder llorar, de sus ojos azules comenzaron a caer lágrimas, una tras otra, sin detenerse, por fin.

Continuó llorando, dejando salir todos sus sentimientos fuera, destruyendo de un plumazo todo el muro que había construido alrededor de su corazón a lo largo de su vida y que aquella tarde había reforzado para intentar evitar lo inevitable. Un muro impenetrable que aquellas simples palabras había derribado casi sin problemas, dejándolo ahora completamente expuesto y débil.

En cuanto la joven notó que el niño había comenzado a llorar lo abrazó más fuerte y continuó acariciando su cabello, acto que él agradeció. Al ver llorar al pequeño algo en su corazón se movió y las lágrimas dejaron de aparecer en sus ojos, como si intuyeran que el problema por el que habían sido derramadas ya estuviera resuelto, como si aquel mensaje hubiera llegado también a su amigo. Ran pudo sentir que en aquel momento, de alguna forma, su corazón estaba unido al de Shinichi y que, a través de ese lazo, podía sentirlo llorar, allí donde estuviera, aunque solo, irremediablemente ligado a ella. Sonrió, y esta vez lo hizo por verdadera felicidad, mientras sus mejillas se sonrosaban al descubrirse pensando algo tan cursi.

Mientras, el niño que lloraba sobre su pecho alzó sus manos por primera vez desde que entrara por la puerta y se aferró a su chaqueta al tiempo que su cuerpo temblaba. No quería dejarla ir, ahora que su muro se había derrumbado se sentía indefenso sin ella a su lado, y por un momento temió que se levantase y lo dejase solo para volver a llamar al estúpido detective que no iba a contestar, estaba demasiado ocupado llorando a lágrima viva dentro de aquel cuerpo reducido. No. Lo último que él necesitaba ahora era eso, ahora la necesitaba allí a su lado, aunque eso ella no lo entendiera, aunque para Ran aquella persona que lloraba ante ella en aquel momento solo fuese un niño pequeño, para él significaba mucho.

Había visto llorar a Ran muchas veces, tanto como Edogawa Conan que como Kudo Shinichi; desgraciadamente, esas veces no eras proporcionales al tiempo que cada uno de ellos había estado a su lado, desgraciadamente Conan había visto esas lágrimas muchas más veces que Shinichi y eso era algo que jamás podría perdonarse. Aunque Ran siempre había sido asustadiza y solía acudir al hombro de su amigo de la infancia cuando tenía algún problema, esas ocasiones no eran comparables a las numerosas veces que el pequeño la había sorprendido llorando en secreto por su ausencia. Y precisamente por todas aquellas veces que veía bajar las lágrimas por el bello rostro de la joven había decidido hacía mucho tiempo que él nunca lloraría, solo para que ella no tuviera que pasar por el mismo sufrimiento de ver así a una persona apreciada, porque cada vez que ella lloraba algo en su corazón se encogía. Precisamente por ella había adoptado aquel carácter desinteresado y no había llorado nunca, hasta ahora. Pero todo estaba bien, porque ella estaba su lado, porque precisamente ella le había dado permiso para hacerlo.

El pequeño detective lloró aferrado a la joven morena durante horas. En algún momento de ese tiempo Mouri llegó a casa, encontrándose con aquella triste escena justo al otro lado de la puerta de entrada. Pero estaba tan borracho que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ambos estaban llorando, se limitó a descalzarse y pasar de largo mientras gritaba "¡Es tarde, váyanse ya a cama!". Ellos lo ignoraron y permanecieron junto a la puerta.

Hasta que finalmente Conan se quedó dormido en brazos de Ran, completamente exhausto y con los ojos rojos. El niño todavía pudo sentir como la joven lo cargaba y lo llevaba a su habitación, donde el Tío ya había empezado a roncar, y lo dejaba suavemente en su futón. Antes de caer definitivamente en el sueño aun tuvo tiempo de escucharla decir "buenas noches" y de sentir como sus labios besaban fugazmente su frente. Y después, agotado, consiguió por fin que su mente dejara de pensar y abandonarse al sueño luciendo una sonrisa mientras Ran lo arropaba dulcemente. Sintiéndose, de alguna manera, como el niño pequeño que nunca había llegado a ser, creciendo antes de tiempo por el bien de su inocente y amada compañera que permaneció capturada en sus ojos hasta que se quedó dormido, para luego aparecer en sus sueños. Aquella noche soñó feliz, aunque a la mañana siguiente la verdad volviera a deprimirlo de nuevo, allí estaría ella para apoyarlo y ayudarlo a seguir siempre adelante.


End file.
